The present invention relates to development of graphical user interface forms. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated form layout based upon usage patterns.
Graphical user interface (GUI) forms provide input and output capabilities for computing applications. Input capabilities include form fields, such as text entry fields, drop-down lists, radio buttons, check boxes, and other input fields. Users interact with a GUI form and selections or input associated with the various input fields is detected. Output is generated by a computing device. The output may be displayed via the same GUI form or via another GUI form.